gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Lifeguard
|wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} |modelsets = LIFEGUARD NO_SMOKING_VEHICLES |modelname = lguard |handlingname = LGUARD |textlabelname = LGUARD |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_F_Y_Baywatch_01 S_M_Y_Baywatch_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Police/Government Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Lifeguard is an emergency vehicle appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Lifeguard is a modified version of the Granger used by the Los Santos Lifeguard and patrols the coastline of Los Santos. The Lifeguard features a yellow body color painted over white (which can be seen when the doors are open), with the text "LIFEGUARD" printed in red on its sides and rear, as well as Los Santos Fire Department markings. The design strongly resembles the . There are roof racks which hold an unusable surfboard and two rescue cans. The front roof rack also has a Traffic Advisor, which can be activated along with the siren when the horn button is clicked, in the same way as all emergency vehicles with lights and sirens. The Lifeguard also has Light Smoke window tint applied as default.File Data: Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Overall, the Lifeguard has performance on par to the stock Granger, and slightly below par found on the police equivalents of the vehicle. The vehicle's handling is superior in its class, however, acceleration and top speed are sluggish unlike the rest of the SUV class. The braking tends to fault, and sometimes causes the vehicle to lose some control, especially when already cornering, or attempting to recover after crashing, or even after a control-loss. The vehicle is powered by what looks like a V8, however, the in-game model is a turbocharged twin-cam inline-4, with a 5-speed gearbox. The vehicle has a RWD drivetrain, in contrast with the stock (and police) variants, which have an AWD layout, making the Lifeguard not as good off-road as its equivalents. Also, unlike all the other variants, the Lifeguard SUV can only carry four people, including the driver. This is due to the roof equipment replacing the roof rails present on all other versions. According to the green emblems near the rear, the Lifeguard is a hybrid or at least fuel-efficient version of the Granger. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Lifeguard-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Lifeguard-GTAV-front-Lights.png|A Lifeguard with lights and sirens activated. (Rear quarter view) DeclasseLifeguard-Front-GTAV.png|A Lifeguard in GTA V. (Rear quarter view). Lifeguard-GTAV-BeachPatrol.png|A Lifeguard patrolling Vespucci Beach. Lifeguard-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Lifeguard on Warstock Cache & Carry. Lifeguard-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Lifeguard on Rockstar Games Social Club. Lifeguard-GTAV-Livery.png|Livery. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be found parked in Del Perro, near the Pier. *May be seen patrolling the beach. *Parked in random areas around the beach, and at Lifeguard stations. *Found at the south end of Vespucci Beach, at a green building. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $865,000 as part of the GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist. *The Lifeguard can be used as a "seed vehicle" to spawn another Lifeguard that can be kept as a personal vehicle, commonly parked at Lifeguard stations. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *This vehicle and the Prison Bus are the only law enforcement vehicles where one can play radio stations in Story Mode. See Also *Granger - stock variant of the vehicle, appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. *FIB (vehicle) - FIB variant. *Park Ranger - San Andreas Park Ranger variant. *Sheriff SUV - Los Santos County Sheriff variant. References Navigation }} de:Wasserwacht (V) es:Socorristas Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:SUVs Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicle Class